The dirty trick
by lilalo264888
Summary: Booth gets pretty creative to show Brennan that the only FBI Agent she'll ever need is him... And if that means he needs to get a little 'dirty' to prove it? So be it... Read and REVIEW!


**A/N: Just something random that popped into my head. :D Thanks to Nele a.k.a Junesse to help me writing this, it's the longest I've ever writen. Please leave a comment and/or your favorite line.**

"Oh ..believe me," Brennan told her partner over the phone with a smile. "..I want you to come over." With that she ended the call, leaving a stunned Booth behind.

'Had Bones just FLIRTED with him?' Not knowing what to think, Booth got up from his office chair, grabbed his coat, his wallet and his car keys and left his office.

'I wonder what the hell is going on!' Hundreds ideas tumbled through his head.

'She couldn't have been flirting with me, could she? I mean we've known each other for five years and she never ever made any real effort into flirting with me. Sure, we've been undercover together and she sure as hell didn't hold back then... We even kissed, but that was more like Max's Christmas present, even though I liked it a lot... But not HER!

She said it felt like kissing her BROTHER! So surely, she can't be flirting with me. Can she?'

As he finally arrived at her apartment, he found a note hanging on the door.

'You know where the key is ...I'm in my bedroom.' Ok this was getting weird and, for Booth, extremely uncomfortable. What had Bones playing in that cute, wicked little mind of hers?

Slowly entering the building, Booth noticed candles and a fancy decorated diner table.

"Bones...?" He asked, after he had reached her bedroom, knocking on the dark brown oak door before entering.

She stopped rummaging through her closet and turned to him, her skin looking even paler due to the midnight blue bathrobe she was wearing and the moonlight reflecting on her creamy skin, holding up two dresses , each in one hand, she asked: "Which one would be appropriate for a date with Foster?"

Booth's jaw practically hit the floor. She asked him to come over to help her with her clothes for a DATE with that jackass agent of the FBI?!

"Booth?" She asked a few minutes later, as she still hadn't gotten a reply. Booth shook his head "I'm not helping you Bones...Not to get Foster in your bed." He spat his name in disgust.

"Why not?" Brennan asked, deciding to play dumb.

'That's it!' Seeley thought, releasing the green monster called jealousy from it's chains.

"Because..." He said, ripping the dresses from her delicate hands and pushing her so she was against the wall, hands caught in one of Booth's wrists. "Because...he's an ass and you deserve better...Much better." He whispered against her ear, spending shivers up to her spine.

"I don't think so. Anyway it doesn't matter. I just needed a male point of view to decide which dress is sexually alluring. I just want to satisfy my biological urges Booth. And if you don't want to help me decide, then I suggest you just leave. I'll just wait until Foster gets here and maybe he can help me decide." She tried to pull her wrists back from the grip he had on them, needing room to breath after giving Booth that little speech, cause she had no idea how he was going to react to it.

Angry...No better furious! That was definitely how he felt. Furious that Foster was going to have a chance to date his beautiful partner...and pissed at her, to parade around like it was nothing. His thoughts were broken by the sound of her stiletto heels tapping rapidly against the hardwood floor. 'Oh ...No way' Booth thought 'No way she's gonna get away from me, looking like this.'

"Bullshit Bones! You are looking for that special connection, just like the rest of us.

If you just want to have your biological needs met, ask Angela to buy you a sex toy!

No, you want a connection. And guess what? Foster isn't good enough. He is not what you need. So just admit it. You're just looking to find the dress that will get you laid."

Booth couldn't believe the words that were leaving his mouth. But he couldn't care less. He was angry damn it!

The tapping suddenly came to a halt and Brennan turned. 'Damn why did he have to know me so well?' She thought. "Keep telling those fairytales about 'the one' and making love, Booth." Brennan said.

"Nothing about that are fairytales, Temperance." He replied, getting her attention by using her given name.

Brennan slowly got closer to him, looking him deep into his brown orbs."I haven't ever experienced something like that and as far as I know there is no scientific evidence it exists...fairytales." She challenged.

Booth let go of her and ran his hands through his hair. 'Is she ever gonna understand that I am OFFERING that fairytale to her?' "It's not a fairytale, Temperance. I'll prove it." He leaned in closer and whispered seductively into her ear. Before she could reply, he was pulling her into a passionate and fiery kiss, leaving her panting. "Booth..." She whispered, but he moved up to her, putting a single finger on her slightly swollen lips. "Shh... don't interrupt me... Please let me prove it to you..." His demand was whispered in a heated tone. Hoping she would give him, THEM a chance...

Brennan nodded, silently hoping he could show her.

Making and maintaining eye contact, he slowly lowered his lips on her. The moment she felt his lips on hers, she could feel the blood racing through her body. Slowly the first delicious shockwave made place for the sensations he was stirring inside of her. She could feel his soft, gentle lips on her, she felt how he encircled her in his arms, pulling her closer. He did the unthinkable, he overwrote her mind, preventing her from thinking, leaving only her feelings and instincts.

She moaned into his mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck. When he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, he whispered. "Don't go out with Foster... Give me a chance..." He closed his eyes, waiting for her reaction.

She smiled mischievously "Angela's little plan worked better than expected."

He looked at her in utter confusion.

"I don't know and Agent Foster at the FBI."

Booth continued his trail of kisses as she spoke. "That's a dirty trick, Temperance." He mumbled against her collarbone.

Brennan smiled "It worked very well in my opinion, though."

Returning to capture her mouth with one of the most passionate kisses of her life,

Booth slid the hand that rested on her waist higher, disappearing under her bathrobe, causing Brennan to moan in his mouth.

Franticly pulling him closer , Temperance began to struggle with the tiny buttons of his shirt.

As the finally broke apart for some air, Booth's warm hands joined hers, helping with the blouse.

"Lucky I only got to remove the robe and your lingerie." He grinned at her.

She leaned in closer to him and whispered into his ear in a husky voice: "Then I suggest you get to it..."

He chuckled as he could hear the anticipation and want in her voice.

He quickly slipped out of his shirt and let his hands roam her body until he found the tie that held the robe around her. While his hands untied the knot, his lips gently mapped the skin of her neck down to the swell of her breasts.

The cool feel of the silk bathrobe slipping away was a big contrast to Booth's warm hands that slipped underneath the robe, traveling up her spine until they rested on her bra clasp.

"Yes.." Brennan hissed as she felt Booth's firm hands where she needed them, hoping he would finally free her from the piece of lace, but to her disappointment his fingers didn't do anything but torturing...torturing HER!

He smiled, really enjoying this, her squirming under his touch, searching for some relief.

"Beg for it.." He whispered huskily.

Brennan shook her head.

"Beg..." He repeated, kissing her collarbone.

Again she shook her head.

"Beg.." Seeley said, tenderly kissing her soft lips.

"Ok..," She gave in. "Please remove the freakin' bra." Temperance hissed through clenched teeth. Brennan's eyes closed in pure pleasure and relief as Seeley complied to her request.

"So...beautiful." He muttered against her new discovered skin. "So...so..beautiful."

He was about to continue his trail of hot, wet kisses against Brennan's pale skin as suddenly she roughly pulled his head back to hers. "You played enough," She said in a breathy and husky voice before kissing him again, roughly pulling his hair. "Now it's my turn." She flipped them so she was on top and maneuvered to straddle his hips, kissing him again, this time slower and adoringly, moving lower to kiss his jaw.

A kiss on the pulse point of his neck , causing Seeley to groan.

A kiss on his collarbone,... Placing one kiss on his bellybutton made him grunt his hips forward and curse softly. "Sheezz Bones you're gonna be the death of me one day."

"What a way to die then." She snickered.

He continued to grunt softly as she positioned her hands on his upper thighs and started to move them in slow, arousing, circular patterns. When the movements didn't offer him the contact he was craving, he looked at her and croaked out his nickname for her, clearly showing his impatience. "Booones...!"

She chuckled at him mischievously and without removing her hands from his thighs, she slowly kissed her way up his chest. "You know what I want you to do... I wanna hear you beg for it, Seel..."

"Nah ah." Booth said. "Never."

"You sure?" She replied, slowly tracing a single finger over the bulge in his jeans.

"Yess," He breathed "I'm sure."

Brennan smiled. "Too bad.." She said , getting off the bed and leaving him complaining and sexually frustrated. She searched around the bed for the place where her robe landed but didn't hear the guy behind her moving, as suddenly she felt cold metal around her wrist.

"Booth!!" Temperance cried out as the FBI agent dragged her back to the bed, cuffing the other clasp around the headboard.

"Never ask me to beg, Brennan.," He whispered ...almost growled into her ear, before biting softly in her earlobe. "Amateurs mistake."

"I wish I could say I was sorry .., " Brennan challenged. "But I'm not."

Booth growled and ran his tongue over his lips. "I'll make you feel sorry soon enough, Bones. Don't worry."

Something in Brennan's eyes lit up, as he began unbuttoning his jeans and tossed it aside. Moving back on the bed he placed himself next to her and lay down. Not making a move for a whole long five minutes, Brennan began squirming again, Seeley smiled.

"C'mon Booth," She pleaded. "At least do SOMETHING!"

Enjoying how frustrated he could get her he kissed her shoulder blade. "You see the mistake you made Bones?"

Without hesitation she nodded "Yes".

"And are you sorry for it?" A smirk on his face.

Brennan growled inwardly, she hated the way he controlled her like this, she hated to have to admit it out loud. To HIM of all people, but if she didn't do it right now, he would get up and leave her. And then she would never find out what making love was like.

"Yes." She mumbled after a few moments. "I'm sorry."

"Good girl." He mumbled in her hair, before kissing her and releasing her from the cuffs.

Not wasting another minute of precious time, Brennans arms flew around Booth's neck, tugging him closer before kissing him until both there breaths were gone.

"Now show me. " Temperance said, tracing a finger over his abdominal muscles. "Show me what making love is like."

"We already started Bones." He said. "Making love is about completely losing yourself in the other. And giving and taking control...but most of all about trusting each other, like you trusted me with the cuffs."

"Then don't stop, now... you're teasing Seel. Stop it." Her voice sounded breathy and she knew that she was going to lose it really quick if he didn't get on with it.

At her comment, his eyes shone with love. He bend over and whispered in her ear: "I'm not teasing you. I'm loving you. Can't you feel the difference?"

She was only capable to look at him through the heavy atmosphere.

When he could see how far gone she really was, he finally relented, lowered his warm and ready body onto hers and whispered against her lips: "Don't worry, I'll teach you... Good thing you have that steep learning curves of yours..."

"Yeah ...yeah learning curve…" Brennan mumbled against his shoulder, running her long, slender fingers across her back, toying with the waistband of his boxers. "But if you don't hurry up a little up with that cute ass of yours, I'm gonna scream!"

Booth grinned coyly. "You will anyway babe." He said, pulling of his boxers with her help.

Brennan let out a laugh that was the most beautiful sound he ever heard in his opinion.

"Don't get to cocky mister." She slapped his arm playfully.

He pushed her down underneath him again, kissing her fervently from the pulse point behind her ear 'till he reached the edge of the last piece of clothing that was stopping him from,

making sweet lazy love to her all night long. Giving her belly button a kiss one last time, he pulled of her panties. He smiled in her mouth as Booth kissed her soft and tender pink lips once again. 'God she tasted so good.' He thought to himself. He could kiss her forever, but first he had to prove her something he promised.

That fairytales existed.

Brennan smiled and nodded, never had she wanted a man's touch so much.

Getting her hint, he slowly joined there bodies for the first time, and both there eyes closed in the immense newly found pleasure. Like it was the wind carrying them, they moved in unison, and she felt it. She felt their two separate bodies turn in a whirlpool of passion and love and become one.

"God...yes," She moaned against his neck " That feels sooo good, don't stop. Please don't stop."

"I don't plan to, babe." He smiled as she kissed him again. "Not now, not ever."

She met each thrust of his hips with equal passion , equal love ,... everything equal to him.

She cried out softly as she could feel his love and passion for her climb to that place right before they were going to fall into real bliss. And they were climbing together, as with everything else he was guiding her, helping her to get there.

At the sound of her soft, adorable cries he softly bit her neck, hoping that it would let her know that this was a first for him too. That he had never experienced before, what he was experiencing with her. He pressed a kiss over the bite mark on her neck as he whispered to her: "Only with you, Temperance. Only you..."

She reacted immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down and meeting his lips in a kiss that started the safest fall she'd ever experience, 'cause Booth was there to catch her as she flew into pieces around him.

"Damn you're gorgeous." He said as she came down from the immense pleasure Booth caused her.

Nibbling at his earlobe Brennan whispered "Let go Booth …don't hold back."  
Hearing the love and tenderness in her voice he accepted and slipped into pure bliss only a few moments after her, holding onto each other for dear life through the process.

When the feeling returned to her limbs and she could move again, Temperance snuggled closer and Booth embraced her around the waist , not wanting to let go of the magical story they just created.

Whispering sweet nothings into her ear, they both drifted off to sleep , as the last spoken words remained in the room.

_I love you._******

Temperance Brennan wasn't able to concentrate, and that wasn't something she was used to. The images of last night, and a of little this morning, kept playing in her head and she smiled. Who thought one man could have that much affect on her.

"Hi Sweetie!" Angela Montenegro entered her best friends office holding a bunch of papers that contained information on their latest case. "I indentified the victim, his name is Nick Blunt , 45 , reported missing three weeks ago by his wife."

Brennan kept staring at her screen, hoping she could mask it from her friend. She replied with a vague "Uh hum. Ok thanks Ange, I'll tell Booth."

With a smile Angela left Temperance's office, Brennan sighed out of relief, Ange hadn't noticed. "Nice hicky Brenn!!!" Was the last thing the artist yelled through the Jeffersonian, letting Brennan turn into a nice shade of red.


End file.
